Employees of an enterprise that work in an online working environment typically have to use a logon tool every day to access the online working environment. The online working environment of the enterprise can include any of a number of applications, databases, intranets, or other information sources, all contained within a secured online presence and hosted by one or more servers, and can include both “cloud” and on-premise systems.
Further, all users of some enterprise online working environments have to work with different systems in the logon application or tool being employed. Normally, each user works every day with the same systems and even the same transactions. Currently, each day a user has to login to each system one-by-one, and then for each session look for the right transaction. This process can take from 5 to 10 minutes or more, every day for every user, and which is very time-consuming. Additionally, if a session expires or simply gets disconnected (e.g. after some time without using it such as during lunch, meetings, etc.), then the user will have to repeat the login process for all of the systems.
Often, users or administrators of the online working environment must add new systems to it. For instance, in a project implementation, every time a new user joins, the join process typically includes a request for every system detail. This process needs to be repeated for each system the new user joins, and the process of providing system details to a new user is very time consuming given that often these system details are transferred electronically in emails or word documents, in which another person must enter the details manually. Or, the new user must do extensive research online to know which person in the organization can provide them with the sought-after system details.
Currently, in most conventional online working environments, there is no integration between a logon tool of an enterprise's online working environment and its associated cloud-based systems. Users typically find it confusing and time consuming when trying to access such systems. For instance, there are different systems that may have the same name, but one of them is a cloud system and the other is a local logon system. A user does not know which system to access by knowing only the system identifier (ID). The user must look for the desired system, which is not trivial, and which can yield several results, all of which adds considerable time for accessing the correct system. Additionally, login into a cloud environment is currently time consuming because the users must login into the cloud, which requires its own password, which may or may not be unique.
Further, accessing a cloud system through the web is very time consuming and carries additional risks associated with the web, such as browser version issues, session expiration, etc. Thus, logging in to cloud systems requires an additional password and knowledge of the right area(s) within the online working environment to be searching. While the system details may be shared with users of the online working environment, a recipient of such information may not even know if the system is available in the business entity logon or in the cloud. Often, same system name exists in both.
In yet another case, in a typical enterprise system, whenever a user, such as a customer, wants to get an incident solved, such as through one or more information management system (IMS) departments, that user must generate a new username and password that is accessible through a business continuity planning (BCP) system. Then, to access this BCP system, the user must note or store their user details. Next, the user must login to a system via a logon system, such as SAP's IP7 Login system, and look for the available systems connected with the customer. Once accessed, the user must enter the details they obtained from the BCP system.